


You got a little something

by Helloootricksterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean dishes it out often enough, Siblings, Sometimes you gotta be a little shit, Teasing, Time to get some back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloootricksterr/pseuds/Helloootricksterr
Summary: Sometimes siblings gotta annoy each other.  It's just instinct. Even if the bigger brother is like 200 times your size, you just gotta.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You got a little something

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Jetx43682
> 
> 2020 entry for nightmares06's brothers apart contest
> 
> Set about 3 years into brothers apart
> 
> Because we could all use a little smile. Enjoy.
> 
> Dont you just wanna go apeshit sometimes? No? Well how about just a little mischief?  
> You dont have to be big to be a bother.

Sam spends a good portion of his time on Dean's shoulder. That's because they spend a lot of time traveling across North America. 

Sometimes they chatted, or Dean played his tapes or the radio. Occasionally Sam napped in Dean's pocket or on his brother's shoulder. Dean couldn't snooze like Sam because he was the driver. It wasn't like Sam could reach the wheel and pedals at the same time. 

One day, not unlike other days, Sam found himself on Dean's shoulder. Watching the road and trees go past. The next hunt was still at least a two days drive away so the impala was pushing the speed limit. A veteran of traveling the country, Dean knew where he could go past the speed limit and no one would care. 

In about 2 hours, he would be able to go around 90+mph. But they were still too close to a city to be able to let loose. 

Almost out of nowhere, Sam had a feeling that most siblings know. The desire to cause mischief. For no good reason, Sam wanted to bother his brother. 

There were limits to what he could do. Safety, first of all. Secondly, retaliation. 

He could plan, and play the long game, but he didn't want to wait. He wanted to do something now!

He could move around to Dean's neck and tickle him, but that wasn't safe because Dean would have to pull over. The road was too crowded for that to be done with only half his attention. So not that. Plus, Dean would stick him in a pocket after.

He could climb down and do something, but again, that would mean Dean's attention would be split between him and the road. Another bad idea. 

He could ask for an audiobook, and that would start a discussion on what to get, and those could get heated. But Sam wanted more of a reaction than that. 

An idea for something like "I'm not touching you" arose, like when they were kids and shared the backseat. But that would be too weird for their situation. 

He looked up, and saw Dean's eyes reflected in the rearview mirror, angled to see Sam and the cars behind. It was a given that Dean would glance at him every once in a while. 

From where he sat, he couldn't see much of Dean's face. He saw a cheek, and a chin, sometimes a nose and his eyelashes when Dean turned his head. 

Which gave Sam an idea.

"Uh, hey. You got a little something on your nose."

"Hmm?" Dean was paying more attention to the road, like Sam wanted. He did hear what Sam said, (it was hard to miss hearing his little brother when his ear was a few inches away.)  
But he listened in and switched his focus. "Wha?"

"You got something on your nose." He commented lightly, plan in motion.  
Dean lifted his arm to rub at his nose in a quick motion and he got an even swifter admonishment.  
"Gross! I climb on that!" (Sam had predicted that would happen, and was waiting with that comment.) 

Dean’s arm was lowered before he wiped his nose. Eyes on the road, he searched his pockets. A few weapons, wallet, and other miscellaneous other items. But no tissue or anything like it to wipe his nose. 

He gave a half inhaling snort and wrinkled his nose, thinking about it now. If Sam wasn't there he would have wiped his nose with the back of his hand and been done with it. Hell, if Sam was sleeping he would have wiped with his hand and been done with it! A quick glance at the floor reminded him that there were no helpful take out bags with little thin napkins in it.  
He sniffed again.

Sam was close to laughter, watching  
Dean get more and more annoyed at the fake booger he couldn't wipe. 

In a burst of inspiration Dean lifted the outer layer of the t-shirt and gave his nose a quick rub. 

"Got it!" He announced, glad to be done with it. 

"No you didn't." 

Dean was still for a moment. "What do you mean I didn't get it?!" 

"I mean that it's still there!" 

That was a dirty lie, but a funny one. 

At this point Sam didn't know what Dean would do. As much as he would get dirty on the job, he was kinda a neat freak. He was willing to wipe his nose on his shirt, but not blow into it. 

"What is it?" Dean tilted his head closer to Sam.

“Maybe a booger." Was the nonchalant reply. 

Dean grunted, unhappy with this situation. The big nose wrinkled a few more times before Dean had enough and turned the blinkers on and shifted the car into the shoulder of the road. 

Sam held on as Dean turned around and reached in the backseat for the small tissue box he knew was there. It was juuuust out of reach, so Dean had to turn around fully to reach it, making sure he didn't jostle his little brother too much. 

Several tissues in hand, Dean blew his nose with the honking sound resembling a trumpet.

"NOW I got it!!" He stuffed the dirty tissues into a pocket and shifted the car into drive and was ready to go back on the highway when Sam just couldn't resist. 

"No, you didn't!" 

Dean blinked and shifted back into park.  
Sam watched as two eyes squinted at him in suspicion from the rearview mirror. He had to fight from smiling, trying to keep the con going as long as possible. 

"I wiped and blew my nose, and you're saying I didn't get it?" He looks in the rearview mirror at his own nose, shifting and looking it over, double and triple checking. 

"Who has the better view of the underside? You or me?" Sam challenged. It was such bullshit, Sam couldn't see under his nose from so far back on Dean's shoulder. But Dean didn't know that. 

Dean glared at him but went back for the tissue box and tried to wipe off what he thought was a booger under his nose.

He didn't feel anything coming off, but he asked anyway. Feeling a little defeated. "Did I get it?" 

Sam gave in, ready to end the game. He had his fun. "Yup. Nothing on that sniffer." 

Letting out a sigh of relief. Dean slumped in his seat for a moment before sitting back up and shifting the car back onto the highway. 

Two minutes later, Dean has a thought.  
"What color was it?"

"What?"

"What color was the booger? I didn't see anything in the mirror."

Ruh-roh.

"Uh, It was a little flaky thing. Under your nose." Total crap, but believable. 

"Hmm. Didn't see it in the mirror." He didn't say anything else. Sam took that as a good sign.

Whew. Crisis averted. 

Or so he thought. 

It took another few minutes before Dean spoke again. "If it was a flaky thing, why didn't it come off when I blew my nose the first time?" 

"I dunno." Sam shrugs it off. 

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Did I have a booger on my nose?"

Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing. He thought he had gotten away with it! But retaliation was gonna come so he might as well laugh now. Dean laughed too, filling the car with the sound of good humor. 

The laughing trailed off and the silent drive resumed. Both in a better mood for the prank. 

Later that night, Sam was online on the laptop, learning about Satanists, the ones that weren't devil worshipers and had pretty neat rules about how to treat others. 

He was freshly washed, having taken a shower in the sink. Now it was Dean's turn in the real shower. 

He paid no mind to his brother when he came out of the shower and moved around the room to get dressed. The plan was for Dean to go out and buy dinner, so Sam wasn’t too concerned when Dean stood next to the table and didn't say anything. 

What makes him pause and turn around is when he feels the faint prickling on the back of his neck that means danger. 

"Dean?" 

"Do I still have a booger Sammy?" Dean bends and shoves his nose in Sam's face. "Anything there?" 

"Wh-uh-DEAN!" Sam sputters, moving backwards, away from that big face. It follows him, moves back into his space, and the big nose pokes him in the chest, pushing him off his feet and onto his butt. It felt not unlike a normal poke from Dean's big fingers.

Hot air breezes past him as he gets a close up of Dean's pores. "Get off!" He shoves at the huge nose but it doesn't retreat. 

"See anything?" Dean's voice, while low and soft, is still extremely loud up close! 

"Fuck off!" Sam tries moving back to get some space but the big nose just keeps up with him. He kicks at the big nose, instead of getting the big head to move back, he ends up with a foot in one of the big nostrils. "Ah!" He yells.

"Eewww." Dean scrunched his face in disgust. Sam can see every little fold and press of skin. It's no fun being this close to that huge face, especially in this situation.

Big fingers come close and gently hold Sam in place by the waist as Dean finally moves his head back and out of Sam's personal space. 

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam yells. His shoe isn't nasty gross, but still, it was in a damn nose!

Dean laughs, "I wasn't expecting THAT, but consider it retaliation for what happened earlier. Chicken salad and fries right? Bye!" He waggles his fingers at his little brother as he exits the motel room. 

"Hey!" Sam yells at the closed door. But Dean was no longer nearby to hear. Sam could hear him laughing as he walked away. 

It took a few minutes for him to calm down but he realized that it was pretty funny. 

He attached his climbing hook to the edge of the table and slid down. He needed to clean off his shoe, and find the packet of super-hot sauce he held onto for just the occasion. 

The time came to sneak it into Dean's dinner. 

Prank war was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> As a youngest sibling, I remeber feeling the need to annoy, and I hope the rest of you remeber it too.


End file.
